


Еще живы (еле-еле)

by kotokoshka



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Inspired by The Walking Dead, M/M, Meta!Len, basically everybody apart from the two of them is dead, meta!Barry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 17:30:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13323027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kotokoshka/pseuds/kotokoshka
Summary: Барри приходит в себя после комы. Он в С.Т.А.Р Лабс и... совершенно один. Везде трупы. И некоторые из них... ходят.





	Еще живы (еле-еле)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [still standing (just barely)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315621) by [Liu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liu/pseuds/Liu). 



> Переведено для Russian Coldflash Week-2018, день 4 - Постапокалипсис

Барри просыпается совершенно один. Он быстро понимает, что находится не в больнице — отключение огромного количества трубок и проводов занимает определенное время.   
  
Наконец он оглядывается. Осознание прокатывается по спине колючей дрожью — он в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс. Барри мечтал увидеть это место изнутри так долго… очень долго.  
  
Но он и представить себе не мог, что будет плестись еле переставляя ноги по крутому коридору, пытаясь не споткнуться о тела. Желудок от запаха подскакивает к горлу — Барри борется из последних сил, плотнее запахивает больничный халат, но голая задница и ноги жутко мерзнут. Ему нужен свежий воздух, но кругом только мухи — рой мух над телами, лежащими как попало. За окном Барри видит танк, но он тоже пуст.  
  
Вся улица пуста.  
  
— Что произошло? — спрашивает Барри сам себя. Он не знает, сколько проспал — последнее, что отпечаталось в его мозгу — удар молнии. Как, почему он оказался не в больнице? Почему кругом столько трупов? Повсюду смерть.  
  
Через секунду Барри понимает, что одиночество было благом, потому что за его спиной кто-то нечеловечески воет. Он успевает оглянуться как раз вовремя — мертвый мужчина тянет к нему разлагающиеся руки в лохмотьях кожи, но его гниющие ноги подкашиваются, и зомби падает на пол.  
  
Барри всхлипывает и разворачивается, собираясь сбежать.  
  
Он понимает это немного лучше, когда бесчеловечный стон звучит из-за его спины, и он поворачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы избежать разлагающихся рук парня. Он мертв, но шлепает в сторону Барри на шатающихся гниющих ногах.  
  
Барри тявкает и поворачивается, чтобы бежать.  
  
Вокруг все размывается, и Барри каким-то чудом оказывается за забором. Как, блядь, он преодолел пятьдесят футов за секунду?!  
  
Правая рука вдруг идет волнами — вибрирует. Барри испуганно смотрит на свои пальцы, но на раздумья нет времени — очередной ходячий труп приближается прямо к нему. Барри решает, что удивляться изменениям в своем теле он будет потом, вдали от трупов и вони.  
Хотя… может, зомби не собираются причинять ему боль? Возможно, это лишь странный остаточный рефлекс, благодаря которому они могут передвигаться. Но Барри не чувствует в себе уверенности, что готов сейчас выяснять этот вопрос. Задницу все еще овевает прохладный осенний ветерок. Барри раздраженно одергивает халат и бежит. Как можно быстрее.  
  


***

  
  
Наверное, он пробегал по Централ Сити целые сутки.  
  
Кучи разлагающихся тел повсюду, оторванные руки, раскиданные по тротуарам, молочно-белые глаза в облезлых черепах, содержимое кишечников возле люков. Барри пару раз тошнит — от запаха, от паники, от беспокойства за свою семью. В доме Джо никого нет, в участке тоже, Барри не знает, куда бежать, но с ослиным упорством продолжает искать. Напрягает слух, надеясь услышать человеческие голоса — слова, обрывки предложений, а не хрюканье и стоны, да хотя бы выстрелы! Но он видит лишь гребаных зомби. Барри за свою жизнь посмотрел достаточно фильмов про апокалипсис, так что в два счета мог распознать зомби… но не думал, что знания могут пригодиться ему в реальной жизни.  
Очередной мертвяк замедляется, и это пугает. Барри от испуга швырнул в зомби бейсбольную биту, которая попалась ему под руку — зомби продолжал идти, даже когда деревянная бита продырявила его грудь и разорвала живот, отчего гнилые кишки брызнули во все стороны, капли густой крови долетели прямо до ног Барри. Барри просто убегает, не зная, что еще сделать, ему противно и страшно, он думает о том, можно ли вообще убить это?  
  


***

  
  
Набегавшись, Барри нашел торговый центр — конечно же, он был забит трупами и мертвяками, но Барри хватило сил прорваться через заполненные залы в пустынную часть молла. Он нашел кроссовки по размеру, джинсы, футболку, толстовку с капюшоном и даже схватил рюкзак, хотя носить там было нечего. Барри поразмыслил (благо теперь мог себе это позволить) и сунул в рюкзак пару чистых футболок, если его в ближайшие дни не прикончат, то ему вполне может пригодиться чистая одежда; сладковатый запах разлагающихся тел добрался и до этой части торгового центра, и Барри был уверен, что одежда провоняет смертью всего лишь за несколько минут.  
  
Он пытается найти какую-нибудь еду, потому что желудок уже сводит, но фуд-корт в торговом центре пуст, остатки хлеба, помидоров и мороженого размазаны по полу, вперемешку с кровью и пеплом. Барри с трудом находит бутылку с водой, но она наполовину пуста, да и пить из нее страшно. Он ведь понятия не имеет, что оживило эти трупы, бывшие когда-то людьми. Во всех зомби-муви всегда говорили об укусах, но это — реальная жизнь, и от возможности подцепить эту дрянь воздушно-капельным путем у Барри снова в желудке спазмы. Он выбегает из торгового центра, быстро глубоко вдыхает относительно чистый воздух, а затем бежит дальше, пока не выбегает на шоссе, ведущее в Кейстоун. Вирус передается по воздуху, он уже наверняка его подцепил — от этой мысли у Барри трясутся руки, но не от скорости, а от страха.  
  
Он несется вперед, но дорога завалена машинами и трупами, и Барри почти скулит. Нет, он не может быть единственным, кто выжил… но после целого дня, проведенного в одиночестве, эта мысль не кажется такой уж нереальной.  
  
Блин, у Барри даже нет времени остановиться и подумать, как он так быстро бегает — он заметил у себя непонятно откуда взявшийся пресс, когда переодевался, но спросить не у кого. Можно было бы вернуться в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс, но все компьютеры там разбиты, так что пользы в этом немного.  
  
Он чувствует себя павшим на самое дно, когда осматривает пустые машины, ища что-то съестное. Найдя нетронутый протеиновый батончик, Барри жует, пока слезы не начинают его душить. Он думает о Джо и Айрис, старается убедить себя, что кто-то должен был спастись, ведь в городе были танки, могли быть и вертолеты, которые забрали выживших в безопасное место, какой-нибудь лагерь для тех, кто еще не начал рычать и гнить… но когда Барри пробует включить радио в машине, все, что он слышит — шумы. Ему нужно двигаться дальше, но звуки привлекают несколько мертвяков. Барри пытается бежать, но его скорость проявляется рывками, поэтому он добирается до города совершенно слабый и обессиленный.  
  
Проходит тридцать один час (Барри стащил часы в торговом центре). Тридцать один час — и не одного человека вокруг. Ни одного живого. Ни одного голоса не слышно. Барри чувствует, что у него закрываются глаза. Ему хочется спать, но он боится свернуться за каким-нибудь мусорным баком, потому что вокруг стонут мертвецы.  
  
Он забирается по пожарной лестнице какого-то дома, находит открытое окно и залезает в квартиру, крепко сжимая бейсбольную биту. Наверное, стоило поискать пистолет, но Барри никогда не учился стрелять, так что он скорее всего просто разозлил бы зомби — кажется, они приходят на громкие шумы, судя по тому, что они отреагировали на шипение радио.  
Он находит кровать, заваленную листами бумаги, кровать ребенка, судя по размеру, слишком узкая… с пятном крови, которое тянется от подушки вниз по всему ковру. Барри зажмуривается, делая все возможное, чтобы не представлять, откуда здесь взялась кровь. Мгновение поколебавшись, он пододвигает к двери комод и валится в кровать.  
  


***

  
  
Барри просыпается — голова набита ватой, во рту сухо, а глаза слезятся. В желудке уже конвульсии, нужно срочно поесть… но Барри не знает, где взять еду. В каком-нибудь продуктовом магазине наверняка можно найти несколько банок с консервами, которые должны были остаться. Как давно все это произошло?.. Все зомби, которые попадались ему на пути, были серовато-зелеными, разваливающимся на части. Ни один не выглядел… свежим, будто был жив пару дней назад. Интересно, он вообще сможет найти что-то нормальное из еды? Хоть что-то осталось, или все забрали люди, бежавшие из города? (Барри продолжал цепляться за мысль, что живые где-то остались)  
  
Он решает снова обойти город, но теперь двигаться труднее — ноги уже не такие быстрые. Барри полагался на свою скорость, бита в руках больше для уверенности, нежели для защиты, поэтому он жутко пугается, когда скорость подводит его первый раз. Барри спотыкается, летит носом вперед и царапает подбородок о вонючий липкий асфальт. Два зомби приближаются — аллея пустынна, их хорошо видно. Барри из последних сил возвращается назад, подбирает биту и морщится — адреналин вспыхивает в крови, а от осознания, что он в полной заднице, холодеют ноги. Он пытается двинуться, но силы кончились совсем, все ушли на последний рывок назад; Барри кричит, но изо рта слышится только слабый скулеж. Зомби совсем близко — один раньше был красивой девушкой, а теперь у нее нет половины лица. Другой мертвяк — огромный мужчина, с которым Барри точно не справиться, особенно с несчастной битой в руках. Он пятится назад, еле переставляя ноги, падает, ползет через дорогу, но понимает — сейчас он умрет.  
Девушка-зомби первой наклоняется над ним…  
  
Барри закрывает глаза и чувствует холод. Они так убивают?.. Кажется, он ничего не знает о зомби, но возможно, это просто так чувствуется неминуемая смерть…  
  
Он снова открывает глаза через пару минут, слабо простонав, и понимает, что он еще живой. Зомби с ног до голов покрыты толстым слоем льда, только глаза торчат…  
  
Что-то взрывается, и голова женщины разлетается на осколки. Череп мужчины раскалывается следом, и Барри не может подавить довольный стон, потому что внутри него дикий, просто животный восторг — наверняка стреляет человек.  
  
Молчание… затем слышатся осторожные шаги. Барри с трудом принимает вертикальное положение, взгляд плывет, а ноги подкашиваются, поэтому ему снова приходится опуститься на асфальт.  
  
— Стой! — хрипит он. Слово выходит намного тише, чем хотелось, но шаги прекращаются.  
Барри ползет вперед, огибает замороженные статуи безголовых зомби, угодив в рукой в лужу мозгов, и опирается на какую-то стену, поднимаясь на ноги.  
  
Это мужчина. Он стоит у конца аллеи, прикрывая капюшоном лицо, его спина прямая, плечи широкие, а в руке — огромная устрашающая пушка.  
  
— Стой… — тихо повторяет Барри, отлепляясь от стены. С каждой секундой его зрение плывет все больше, мир вокруг качается так сильно, что он даже не знает, не глюк ли это, но нет, кто-то же стрелял (и заморозил!) в этих зомби, кто-то спас его, кто-то человеческий, живой, и Барри не даст этому ускользнуть.  
  
Незнакомец ждет, и Барри почти доходит до него, но снова падает и больно ударяется коленом о землю. Он чувствует, как мир ускользает, живот сжимается, а в голове странно пустеет — последнее, что он ощущает, это холод, холодные руки, обхватывающие его, и голубые живые глаза.  
  


***

  
  
Он просыпается на какой-то крыше в спальном мешке. Ночное небо чистое и полное звезд, каких-либо огней с улиц не видно. Барри моргает и тут же замечает краем глаза какое-то движение; пугает то, насколько быстро его мозг оставил все попытки надеяться на встречу с кем-то живым и просто посылает через тело Барри импульс страха.  
  
Это парень из аллеи. Он старше Барри, его поседевшие волосы растрепаны, а глаза буквально ледяные, впиваются в Барри, как сверла.  
  
Он подходит ближе, и Барри борется с инстинктом отползти подальше. Но парень что-то бросает ему, и Барри на автомате ловит: это протеиновые батончики, и Барри слышит слово «съешь».  
  
Десять клюквенных батончиков спустя желудок переполнен, Барри вздыхает и утирает рот ладонью.  
  
Парень улыбается.  
  
— Похоже, ты давно не ел, пацан.  
  
Его голос низкий и хриплый, но человеческий, и Барри так приятно слышать его после нескольких дней хрюканья и рычания, к которым он успел привыкнуть. Он почему-то улыбается во весь рот.  
  
— Прости. Я Барри.  
  
Парень смотрит на него, будто забыл, что тоже должен представиться, но в конце концов он пожимает плечами и произносит:  
  
— Лен.  
  
— Что случилось? — спрашивает Барри, потому что сколько бы он не наслаждался человеческим присутствием, вопросы никуда не делись.  
  
Лен вздыхает и вытягивает ноги — он сидит примерно в четырех футах от Барри, не близко и не далеко, прижавшись спиной к кирпичной стене.  
  
— Я бы спросил, давно ли тут, но и так ясно, людей тут и так нет… — Лен хмыкает. — Почему ты жив?  
  
— Ты тоже жив, — парирует Барри. Лен снова фыркает.  
  
— Я был один несколько месяцев. Как долго ты прятался?  
  
Барри пожимает плечами, а в его животе снова тянет. Один. Его надежды найти группу выживших тают, оставляя зияющую дыру на месте сердца.  
  
— Перед Рождеством меня ударила молния. Я проснулся пару дней назад в С.Т.А.Р. Лабс.  
  
Лен вдруг прищуривается, когда слышит название лаборатории, и резко наклоняется вперед.  
  
— Ты один из тех идиотов, кто это устроил?!  
  
Барри вздрагивает и сразу качает головой, хотя не совсем понимает, в чем виноват.  
  
— Я не знаю, что произошло! Меня ударила молния, это последнее, что я помню. Не знаю, почему я не в больнице очнулся, я же был вроде как в коме или просто без сознания. Я ничего не помню…  
  
Барри вдруг понимает, что даже не знает, какой сейчас месяц, и беспомощно смотрит на Лена. Тот вздыхает и расслабляется, откидываясь на стену.  
  
— Сентябрь. Я бы сказал, что тебе повезло, но тогда я совру.  
  
Барри целую минуту пытается обмозговать сказанное. Девять месяцев… он только что потерял девять месяцев своей жизни, очнулся и понял, что мир пошел по пизде. Мелко дрожа, Барри снова смотрит на Лена.  
  
— Можешь рассказать, что случилось?  
  
— Ускоритель частиц.  
  
 — С.Т.А.Р. Лабс? — Барри моргает — он помнит, как он хотел увидеть запуск ускорителя, но ему пришлось торчать в своей лаборатории. Он работал над образцами с места преступления, а потом выглянул в окно…  
  
— Он взорвался, — на выдохе произносит Барри. Лен кивает.  
  
— Да. Убил несколько человек. Но все думали, что обойдется. А пару месяцев спустя стали появляться люди с… силами.  
  
— Силами? — пискляво переспрашивает Барри. Теперь он лицом к лицу со смертью и разрушениями, хотя уже успел привыкнуть к своей скорости и не думал о ней с точки зрения суперсил, но теперь понимает все. Аномальные, сверхъестественные силы.  
  
Лен поднимает руку — его пальцы на мгновение окутывает морозный туман, а на кончиках мерцает лед. Через секунду все исчезает, и Лен шевелит пальцами.  
  
— Полное безумие. — Лен пожимает плечами. — Контроль над мозгом, ядовитые облака, огонь, лед, воздух, электричество, телепортация. Все, что ты можешь себе представить. Отличные возможности для воровства, — ухмыляется Лен. Барри обескураженно вздыхает, потому что вдруг узнает его лицо. Он видел его в старых документах Джо, где лежали кучи фото подозреваемых и уголовниках. Он не помнит его имени, но знает точно — Лен преступник. Из-за этого хочется расстроиться, но надо смотреть правде в глаза: в мире, где мертвецы шастают по улицам, это не имеет никакого значения. Лен продолжает говорить и даже если он заметил реакцию Барри, то виду не подал.  
  
— Спустя какое-то время люди начали болеть. Все думали, что это какой-то вирус, как птичий грипп. Началась лихорадка, бред… а потом больные начали умирать. Некоторые продержались несколько дней, но все погибли. В конце концов выяснилось, что это были те, кто контактировали с мета.  
  
— Мета? — повторяет Барри, чувствуя себя попугаем, но не может справиться со страхом и любопытством.  
  
— Да, — кивает Лен. — Нас так называли. Мы. Люди со способностями. На нас начали охоту, собирались всех пересажать, пока не погибло еще больше людей. А потом мертвые начали возвращаться к жизни.  
  
Барри от всего этого начинает трясти. Лен смотрит в пустоту, наверняка вспоминая ужасы, которые ему пришлось пережить. Барри хочется остановить его, прервать этот жуткий монолог, но он хочет знать все — любопытство болезненное и скручивается узлами в кишках.  
  
— Сначала их были десятки. Никто не знал, как бороться — многих укусили, поцарапали или вовсе убили. Все, кто умерли, продолжали возвращаться, заражая все больше людей. Армия появилась в апреле, они начали стрелять, убили несколько живых, начались беспорядки, паника, люди попытались покинуть город. Это же дерьмо полезло в Кейстоун и Стар Сити. Вот тогда построили стену вокруг Централ Сити. Кто-то подсчитал диапазон взрыва и нас замуровали тут. Я слышал, что людям позволили уйти, организовали лагерь для беженцев, проводили тесты, проверяя состояние крови. Потом силы появились у тех, кто уже выбрался из Централ Сити. — Лен смеется и качает головой, и Барри кажется, что ему рассказывают предисловие какой-то постапокалиптической игры на выживание. Это нереально, невероятно, хочется обвинить Лена во лжи, но нет. — Они закрыли ворота навсегда. Так что здесь только мертвяки. Теперь.  
  
Барри моргает — он не может представить, что кто-то мог сотворить такое… просто оставить беспомощных людей воевать с ходячими трупами, позволил им умереть вместо того, чтобы хоть как-то помочь.  
  
— Разве ты не пытался выбраться? — спрашивает Барри, хотя уже знает ответ на этот вопрос.  
  
Лен смотрит на него колким взглядом и качает головой.  
  
— Меня бы застрелили.  
  
— Они не могут вечно следить за стеной, — возмущается Барри. — Должен быть шанс, какие-то лазейки… — Лен одним движением плечей убивает всю его надежду.  
  
— Наверное они просто ждут удобного момента, чтобы сравнять город с землей вместе с трупами… и с нами.  
  
— Мы должны выбраться!  
  
Барри прекрасно понимает, что истерит — он вскакивает на ноги, машет руками, — но ему не хочется умирать здесь, не хочется сдаваться и не думать, что Айрис и Джо могут быть среди тех, кто сумел выбраться до того, как закрыли ворота, что у них человеческая кровь и они смогли спастись от этого безумия…  
  
— Я должен найти свою семью!  
  
Ледяной взгляд Лена буквально замораживает его.  
  
— Свою я нашел вчера.  
  
Барри открывает рот, чтобы запротестовать, они ведь не видели вчера никого… но потом в голове что-то щелкает, и он осознает весь ужас того, что сказал Лен. Он сразу сжимается и трясущейся рукой приглаживает волосы.  
  
— Ты… вчера…  
  
— Те двое, что напали на тебя. — Лен пожал плечами. — Несколько месяцев пытался их найти. Моя сестра и мой лучший друг.  
  
— Прости… — бормочет Барри. Лен прерывает его попытки извиниться, махнув рукой.  
  
— Не стоит. Я знал, что они мертвы. Просто не хотел, чтобы они бродили по городу.  
Барри задумывается, сможет ли он когда-нибудь стать таким же отмороженным, как Лен.  
  
— Надо выбираться отсюда, — говорит он, усаживаясь обратно и подтягивая колени к груди. — Нужно добраться до стены, поговорить с…  
  
— Они будут стрелять на поражение, пацан! — рычит Лен, и это первые эмоции, которые он проявляет с момента их встречи. — Танки прямо у стен, люди толпятся у стен, надеясь, что ворота снова откроются. Да и до стены мы не доберемся, а если и доберемся, нас не выпустят.  
  
— Выпустят! — твердит Барри. — Мы живые и можем пообещать не использовать свои силы…  
  
От отчаяния его руки начинают вибрировать, на что Лен с насмешкой и указывает.  
  
— Ты способен пообещать, пацан? Что даже случайно этого не сделаешь? — Лен тычет пальцем в Барри, у которого от вибрации размываются руки. — Или ты случайно кого-то коснешься? Вдруг ты заставишь кого-то умереть от боли, а потом превратишься в монстра, если твои силы выйдут из-под контроля?  
  
В глазах у Барри злые слезы обиды, он сделает слабый вздох, чтобы сдержать рыдания, которые словно осколок стекла, застрявший в груди. Достаточно было представить… Подумать, что он может найти Айрис и Джо, что снова их обнимет… а потом они умрут через несколько дней… подумать, что он может легко вызвать такую же эпидемию в другом городе, что люди будут умирать, гнить… что на его руках может остаться кровь тысяч людей… Барри вцепляется вибрирующими ладонями в лицо, пряча глаза, полный решимости не расплакаться.  
  
— Почему ты еще здесь? — в конце концов тихо спрашивает он. Что Лен тут забыл, кроме того, что охотился на ходячие трупы тех, кого он когда-то любил?  
  
Лен сначала молча пожимает плечами, но в итоге начинает говорить — его голос грубый, будто Барри не сможет понять, каково это, когда страх и боль раздирают тебе горло.  
  
— Я виноват в нескольких смертях. Каждый раз, когда я вижу зомби, то задаюсь вопросом, касался ли я их, когда получил свои силы… или их укусил кто-то, кого я коснулся раньше. Так что я решил остаться и убить столько, сколько смогу. В любом случае, делать мне больше нечего.  
  
Они сидят в тишине, поглядывая куда-то вперед. Зомби не видно, но их стоны слышны с улиц, будто запах канализации в жаркий летний день.  
  
— Пора уходить, — говорит Барри. Лен собирается возразить, но он смотрит на него, всем свои видом выражая решимость, даже сжатые кулаки вибрируют с нечеловеческой скоростью. — Мы убьем столько, сколько сможем. Всех, если получится. А потом выберемся отсюда. Найдем безопасное место, где мы не будем никому угрожать.  
  
— Звучит как план, — улыбается Лен, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Он явно думает, что их убьют задолго до того, как они выберутся за стену. Но самое меньше, что они могут сделать — это попробовать.  
  
Меньшее, что может сделать Барри, это решить, что делать, если он узнает куртку Айрис на каком-нибудь трупе, или узнает взгляд Джо в любой из тысяч молочно белых глаз.  
  


***

  
  
Зима приходит и уходит, как обычно, снега в Централ Сити нет, но город не замерзает. Лен не мерзнет, в отличие от Барри. В пустых квартирах Барри забирается под гору одеял, которые больше не пахнут другими людьми. Лен косится на него и хмурится, устраиваясь у окна каждый раз.  
  


***

  
  
— Тихо, — шепчет Лен ему в ухо, вжимая Барри в стену всем телом, когда над городом низко летят вертолеты. Барри хочется помахать руками, закричать, попросить помощи, но он знает, что вертолеты здесь вовсе не для того, чтобы искать выживших.  
  
В ту ночь он тащит Лена в кровать в очередной заброшенной квартире, и они засыпают, переплетаясь конечностями под тонким одеялом. Под звук бомб, взрывающихся вдали.  
  
— Нам нужно идти, — утром бормочет Лен уткнувшись носом в растрепанные волосы Барри. Он лишь пару недель назад перестал считать идиотской идею Барри идти к стене. Новый год они празднуют, делясь глупыми историями из своего прошлого, будто все еще нормально и рядом с ними обычные живые люди. Барри думает, что перемена в настрое Лена связана с тем, что он случайно прошел сквозь стену — и теперь мысль преодолеть стену, в которой нет дверей и она защищена пулеметами со всех сторон, не кажется такой надуманной.  
  


***

  
  
— Мы могли бы выбрать более теплое место! — жалуется Барри, таща дрова к костру.  
Лен опять смеется, хотя слышал это уже сотни или даже тысячи раз.  
  
— Мы уже закончили, пацан. Я не хочу ночевать в пустыне и вытряхивать песок из моей еды.  
  


***

  
  
Барри смеется, шевеля дрова в огне и вспоминает камин в доме Джо. Теперь эти мысли не причиняют такой боли, много времени прошло. Он принял решение не связываться ни с кем, когда они с Леном наконец-то смогли преодолеть стену. Барри боялся, что их обнаружат военные, но больше — что это сделают Айрис и Джо. Теперь он верит, что они безопасности и счастливы где-то. Айрис уже наверняка замужем — Барри оглядывается на Лена, который ковыряет кусок дерева ножом, — и мысль о том, что она счастлива с другим не причиняет боли, как было пару лет назад. Барри верит, что с ней все хорошо, и это помогает ему заснуть спокойно, когда он вдруг просыпается посреди и ночи и тонет в воспоминаниях.  
  
Лен всегда в такие моменты фыркает и тащит его обратно в постель. Ледяная рука обвивает его талию и ее приятная тяжесть помогает снова провалиться в сон, хотя Барри часто подскакивает в пять утра чтобы отлить, если Лен перебарщивает и слишком сильно давит ему на живот.  
  
Барри не возражает. Они не делают больно другим — они не представляют угрозы, и они живы. Это все, что имеет значение, так что Барри сосредотачивается исключительно на этом. Они живы, не одиноки, не оглядываются назад на то, чего у них больше не будет. В их лачуге далеко от Централ Сити нет телевизора, радио, газет и компьютера. Каждый год Барри носится до ближайших городов, преодолевая сотни миль, пробирается в книжные магазины, таскает оттуда толстые книги (над детективами Лен всегда смеется) по пути крадет всякие интересные вещи. Лена это задевает наверное, потому что Барри со временем привык к этому — он тащит домой книги, продукты, плотные свитера, которые носит Лен, чтобы не замораживать изнутри их дом — трейлер. Маленькая плита, которая стоит у них на импровизированной кухне, не справляется с его пониженной температурой, поэтому внутри всегда немного прохладно…  
  
Это не та жизнь, которую Барри представлял несколько лет назад, глядя на взрывающийся ускоритель из окна своей лаборатории.  
  
Но ни один из них больше никогда не будет  _один_.


End file.
